


〔博君一肖〕若

by gengwu



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 博君一肖 - Freeform, 博肖 - Freeform, 陈情令衍生
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gengwu/pseuds/gengwu
Summary: 哥哥西装跪那张照片的脑洞，就是哥哥跪给别人看了然后弟弟吃醋这个样子。BDSM，蒙眼，跳蛋，穿衣镜，控制高潮……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 控制欲爆棚弟弟×诱受嗲精哥哥
> 
> 我知道我短  
错了  
不改  
下次还敢。

“咔哒。”

肖战用钥匙打开了公寓的门，发现卧室里似乎有一点光亮。

“我关了灯吧……”

肖战踱步到卧室，小心翼翼的推开门。

床头的灯亮着，散发出暧昧昏黄的光，而那个同样散发出色欲气息的人，坐在落地窗前的沙发上，手里把玩着一支细长的黑马鞭。

真是又A又欲哦……

肖战突然想起在他跳舞的视频下面粉丝的留言。

让人忍不住沦陷呢……

当那人的目光落在肖战的脸上时，肖战才发现自己已经盯着他看了好久了。

“一……一博？”

肖战看见王一博嘴角勾起了一个不明显的弧度：  
“给你五分钟。”

王一博上下打量了一下肖战身上的西装：  
“脱的好看一点。”

大片的粉色从肖战的脖子漫到脸上，他深吸一口气，咬着下唇开始解扣子。

西装外套、马甲，肖战一边解领带一边偷偷抬眼看王一博。见他仍是一副没表情的冷淡样子，肖战停下动作，手掌下移。

“咔。”

皮带被轻巧的解开，和裤子一起落了地。肖战一手拽着内裤的边缘，露出的笑容中带着一点儿挑衅，缓缓的将内裤拉下。

上身的白衬衫有些长，将肖战腰腹间的风情半遮半掩，布料在昏黄的灯光下透出性感的阴影。

肖战将领带解下来，眼睛却盯着王一博冷感的眸子。

他慢慢的矮下身，表情虔诚又似是勾引，膝盖触碰到地面时发出两下极轻微的声响。

肖战用领带蒙住眼睛，在脑后打了个结。细长的手指从脑后滑到侧脸。肖战略微抬起头，王一博可以看到他的指尖越过凸起喉结，按在了第一个扣子上。

第二颗扣子解开后，露出了形状优美的锁骨，每一寸的凸起和凹陷都恰到好处，透露出色情的味道。

第三颗 。

肖战的胸膛上有薄薄的一层肌肉，因常年不见光的缘故白的几乎透明，单薄的带着一股少年感。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还是那句话  
我知道我短  
错了  
不改  
下次还敢

肖战似乎不急着解开第四颗扣子，他微微抬起下巴，虽然蒙着眼，但还是准确的找到了王一博的位置。

肖战抬起手，将肩膀上的衬衫慢慢滑下，朝着王一博的方向露出一个单纯又羞涩的笑容。

王一博终于皱了皱眉，他觉得若不是肖战眼睛被蒙住了，脸上一定是大写的无辜二字。

他回想起肖战所有表演，在舞台上的他无论是卖萌还是顶胯都是笑得一脸纯良，仿佛丝毫不知道自己散发出的暧昧气息。

呵，欠操了。

一旁的肖战不慌不忙的开始解袖扣，细长的手指翻飞。王一博想起它握住自己时的样子，喉结滚了滚。

终于，肖战的手指按在了第四颗扣子上。

衬衫滑落在地上，在地板正中央完全赤裸的青年人跪的标准，轻轻的唤道：

“主人。”

皮鞋与地板碰撞，声响由远及近。

肖战感觉到了他的气息。

王一博袖口上东方调的的香水味很淡，却极富有侵略性。

鞭拍点在肖战的喉结上，慢慢的向上滑。

肖战随着他的动作乖顺的抬起头，再次唤道：

“主人。”

“嗯，我在。”

马鞭顺着肖战的脖颈向下，轻巧的蹭过他的前胸，在肖战的乳尖上缓慢的摩擦。

“唔……”

肖战从鼻腔中发出一丝轻哼，他感觉周围的空气开始热了起来。

鞭拍再次向下，在腰间或轻或重的摩挲，让肖战不由自主的轻颤。

肖战很敏感，  
全身上下都很敏感。

腰腹的肌肉在被触碰到时会不由自主的颤栗。

马鞭落在肖战半勃的性、器上，一寸又一寸的缓慢摩擦。

“哈啊……”

肖战轻喘出声，身体不自觉的向后躲避。

一声清脆的“啪”响起，肖战的大腿上落下一道红痕，他低叫了一声，重新把背挺直。

“跪都跪不好了？”

王一博的声音从他身前传来。

“我错了，主人……”

肖战的话没说完，就被王一博打断。

“我看你在其他人面前跪的很好看啊。”

果然。

肖战想。

他拍那张照片本不是他的意思，但是摄像提出来后他也没有什么好的理由拒绝。

没想到这么快就让他发现了。

“我错了，主人。”

除了认错没有其他方法。

“我错了。”

肖战低下头，小声的重复了一遍。

脚步声由近及远，须臾复回来。

“向前趴，手肘触地。”王一博的声音低沉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们猜猜接下来的剧情是什么～
> 
> 老福特最近屏蔽我屏蔽的厉害……  
得看且看吧


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还是那句话  
我知道我短  
错了  
不改  
下次还敢

带着润滑液的手指探入股缝中隐秘的后穴时，肖战大腿内侧的肌肉紧张的绷起，括约肌不自觉地收缩，本能的排斥着不速之客。

“啪。”

臀尖上挨了一巴掌，细白的皮肤上瞬间染上胭红。

“放松。”

肖战沉下腰，强迫自己的身体接受侵犯。

王一博的手指慢慢的搅动，很轻易地就触碰到了那片腺体。

“唔啊……”

肖战赧然地把头埋在臂弯间，轻喘出声。

这具身体已经被肏的烂熟，能轻而易举的从后穴获得快感。

当肖战的后穴能够轻而易举的容纳下两根手指时，王一博将手指抽了出来，取而代之的是一个比普通的尺寸略大一些的跳蛋。

王一博确任了一下跳蛋正好卡在那处腺体上，直起身，用湿巾擦了擦手指，然后拍拍肖战的臀肉。

“起来。”

肖战有些小心的起身跪好，身体里的小玩具让他感觉到一丝别扭。

王一博看了一眼肖战因紧张而绷直的脊背，毫不犹豫地将手里的遥控器推向最高一档。

“啊！”

突然拔高的声音在卧室里回响，肖战死死咬住下唇，勉强抑制住接下来的呻吟。

蒸腾起来的欲望让肖战难耐的弓起身子，全身紧绷着。

“啪。”

后背上挨了一鞭子。

“跪好。

王一博从肖战的身后绕到身前，看见肖战带着颤栗勉强跪直身子，死死咬住下唇，背在身后的手掌攥紧。

“哥哥。”

王一博忽然走上前，弯腰凑近肖战的耳边，压低的声音异常性感，可说出来的话让肖战的血都冷了几分。

“明天跑活动记得把它带着。”

“我很想看看哥哥带着它在舞台上的样子呢。”

“一定，特别漂亮。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老福特最近屏蔽我屏蔽的厉害……  
得看且看吧


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是真的短啊……  
连我自己都嫌弃自己
> 
> 从这章起算是真正涉及BDSM了  
我怕有这个圈子里的姐妹看我写的不好骂我……

肖战在领带下的眼睛惊恐的瞪大，整个人像要跳起来一般弹了一下。

“不要！你……你不能……”

肖战慌张地拒绝。

王一博眼神冷下来，将遥控器关闭，随手扔在一边。

“嗖”的一声，鞭子落在胸前，留下一道殷红。

“主人，我……”

肖战自知不好，刚刚开口，身前的鞭子再次落下。

“啊！”

胸前疼得发麻，肖战忍着痛将背挺直，在王一博挥下第三鞭之前开口道：

“主人，我错了。”

鞭子没有再落下，肖战略松了口气。

“错在哪了？”

王一博的声音低沉，听得肖战后背起了一层细小的颤栗。

“我……不应该说不要。”

肖战再三斟酌，小心翼翼地开口。

“嗖”一声，鞭子落在胸肌下方。王一博淡淡地开口：

“继续。”

“我不该乱动……啊！”

又一鞭。

“不该对主人不敬，唔……”

肖战咬着唇，勉强将痛呼遏止住。

“不该对主人用错了称谓……”

鞭子再次利落的扫下。

“继续。”

肖战苦恼地搜肠刮肚，突然想到了什么。

“我不该……跪给别人看……”

时间仿佛静止了，卧室里安静的能听到两人的呼吸声。

肖战紧张地绷紧身体，却感觉到王一博上前两步，用手扣住了他的脸颊两边。

“哥哥。”

“你说，我把你藏起来好不好？”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没啥说的了我好短

Dom的占有欲让王一博生出一个疯狂的念头。

把他关起来，

为他戴上锁链，

在他身上刻下自己的名字，

打上自己的烙印，

让他只属于自己。

王一博眼中的阴影弥漫，

垂眸看向跪在自己面前的肖战，

心中有一个声音叫嚣。

“好。”

肖战突然地回答。

“只要您喜欢。”

王一博眸子微颤，手掌下移，摩挲着肖战的唇下痣。

“你愿意？”

肖战偏过头，用侧脸贴这王一博的掌心，像虔诚的信徒将自己献祭给神明。

“我的一切权利都来自于您的给予。”

肖战的声音很轻。

“我存在的唯一目的就是让您高兴。”

“您可以做任何您想做的事情。”

“我属于您。”

王一博呼吸一滞，停下了动作，

这种强化认知的话肖战说过很多次，

但这一次不同，

肖战近乎虔诚的姿态让王一博觉得他拥有了这个人

完全地拥有了。

王一博无声的叹了口气，

心上最后一点阴暗也消散了。

“哥哥啊。”

你让我怎么办才好。

“嗯。”

手掌下的人应了一声，面对着王一博露出一个笑容。

王一博重新捡起遥控器，推上三档。

“唔。”

肖战压制的喘息重新点燃了卧室内的氛围。

鞭拍重新抚上胸前的乳尖，缓慢地摩擦着。

“哈啊。”

鞭拍继续向下，沿着腰腹的肌理划过肖战的性器。

欲望愈演愈烈，

鞭拍无法预测的轨迹让肖战绷紧了身子，用全身感知着王一博的去向。

粗糙的触感带起身体的颤栗，后穴里的震动高频率地撞击着敏感的腺体，快感从后穴漫到前方。

“主人……”


	6. Chapter 6

“主人……啊！”

肖战喘息着，仿佛一切都失去了控制。

“求您……呜啊……”

肖战带着哭腔的呻吟仿佛可怜的小兽。

“哦？求我什么？”

王一博调笑着问道。

“让我射吧……求您……”

“不许。”

王一博半眯着眼，抬手用马鞭在肖战的臀肉上画了个圈。

“没有我的允许，不许射。”

鞭拍在肖战大腿内侧摩挲着，带起一阵颤栗，似触非触地滑过肖战的性器。

肖战呜咽着，淡红色的嘴唇微微张开，露出了一点粉嫩的舌尖。

从骨髓中滋生出的欲望流经过心脏，在身体里肆意横行。

肖战难耐的仰起头，性器前段渗出的腺液沾在了鞭拍上。

“哦呀……”

王一博轻笑着。

“鞭子都弄湿了。”

“怎么办才好呢……”

“我错了，哈啊……主人……”

强烈的快感让肖战字不成句，断断续续的认错。

“好乖。”

王一博揉揉肖战的脑袋。

“叫大声一点，”

王一博轻轻地用手指划过肖战前段已经突出腺液的性器。

“我满意了就让你射”

或许是王一博握住前端的感觉太强烈，肖战的呻吟声果真变大了些。

“呃啊……嗯……唔……主人，求您……啊啊啊！”

呻吟声突然拔高，有液体划过脸颊 肖战甚至觉得自己被强烈的快感刺激的哭了出来。

王一博嘴角的弧度越发勾起，手指擦过肖战的眼下：

“怎么爽吗？眼泪都出来了。”

王一博轻笑着，手掌再度探向肖战下身，在他不断颤抖的大腿内侧徘徊了一会，再次包裹住肖战的性器。

一次又一次的抚摸刮蹭，王一博不断的给予肖强烈的快感。

终于，在肖战濒临崩溃之时，王一博的手指再次重重的抚过他前端最敏感马眼处，下达了那个让他解脱的命令：

“我允许你射了。”

理智就此崩溃。

强烈的快感几乎让人无法喘息。

肖战仰起脖颈，无声的尖叫。

脑子里似乎炸开了五彩的光华，疼痛和忍耐后的高潮异常剧烈，让肖战瞬间失去了所有的力气，软下来的身子被一个温暖的怀抱接住。

王一博轻巧的取出肖战后穴的跳蛋，把他圈在怀中，轻轻抚慰着肖战因高潮的余韵而还在颤抖的身体。

好半晌，肖战的呼吸才平稳下啦，他的腿还有些软，勉强离开那个令人安心的怀抱，重新跪好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哥哥的一发结束了  
要不就这么完结了……？  
我要接着写下去估计还有个十多章……  
看看吧


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好久没更了

王一博取了条项圈扣在肖战的脖颈上。

大红色的皮质项圈中间坠着银色的小铃铛，轻轻晃动就有清脆的叮当声。

王一博将牵引绳挂好，摸了摸肖战的头发：

“起来。”

肖战依言站起身，王一博轻轻地拽了一下牵引绳，含笑看着肖战小心翼翼的跟随着他的脚步，慢慢往前走。

“对，再往前一点。”

肖战向前挪了一下，小腿碰到了柔软的皮面。

“坐下。”

肖战乖乖坐下，赤裸的皮肤接触到沙发的微妙触感让他有些不适。

“腿搭在扶手上。”

王一博的命令依旧简洁。

“主人……”

肖战仰着头，可怜兮兮地咬着下唇。

王一博勾着唇并不说话。肖战等了一会，没有听到王一博出声，害怕他生气，犹犹豫豫的张开了双腿。

当腿弯勾在沙发的扶手上时，肖战腿间的难以掩藏的风情便完全暴露出来。

从领带上方透出一丝光亮没等到肖战眯起眼睛适应光线，一双手已经覆盖在他的眼上。

“等一会再睁开。”

半晌，肖战抬头看向前方，顿时面颊染上潮红。

他面前是一面宽大的镜子。

“好看吗？”

王一博轻笑着手指从肖战的脸颊上划过。

肖站红着脸，不知道是说好看还是不好看。

“我会让它变得好看起来的。”

见肖战不说话，王一博眼中的笑意更浓，低下头，含住了肖战的耳垂。

敏感度耳垂在唇齿间轻舔慢磨，就能感受到肖战的颤栗。

指尖下移，在肖战脖颈上的项圈处停留，轻轻拨动了项圈上的铃铛，发出清脆的响声。

手掌再次向下，掠过还未消散的红色的鞭痕，隆起的鞭痕被触碰到后又痒又麻，带着细微的痛感。

王一博在肖战左侧的乳尖上流连，夹在手指的缝隙中轻揉慢捻。

肖战闭着眼，仰起头轻喘着。

忽然王一博停下动作，收回手，重新站直身子。

“自己做扩张。”

肖战睁开眼通过镜子看向王一博，咬着下唇无声的请求。

“需要我说第二遍吗？”

王一博冷下脸，但是眼中的笑意浓得快要溢出。

肖战无可奈何，垂下眼慢慢的将手指探进后穴。

“看着自己。”

王一博从身后轻轻地抬起他的下巴，肖战被迫扬起头，看着镜子里的自己。

和身后的，他的主人。

后穴之前被王一博粗略的扩张过，可以轻松容下两根手指。

手指转动间挤压到腺体，让肖战不禁发出一声轻吟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以后大概是随缘了


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我自己都不相信我自己居然写了一千字  
不过开学了，只能随缘更新了。

借助着后穴剩余的润滑液，肖战慢慢的探进两根手指，在内壁上轻柔、按压。

“哈……”

偶尔触碰到腺体时，沿着脊柱窜起的快感让肖战不住的轻吟。

肖战抬头透过镜子，看着身后的王一博，加入第三根手指。

王一博依旧冷着脸。

肖战见此仰起脖颈，呻吟声忽然变得大了起来。

“啊……唔啊……”

手指在后穴中搅动着，带出水渍声。

“哈啊……主人……啊……”

肖战半阖着眼，含糊地叫着王一博，墨绿色的沙发上行成着赤裸的身体，白瓷般的肌肤上泛着妖魅的粉色，勾魂摄魄。

“主人……唔……想要……想要主人……求您……”

肖战眯着眼 猫一般的撒娇。

“求您了……”

王一博慢慢的走到肖战的身前，居高临下的俯视着他。

“饿了吗？”

王一博伏下身解开肖战脖子上的项圈。

“嗯。”

肖战点点头，咬着唇乖巧地用侧脸蹭着王一博的掌心。

“要主人喂。”

王一博收回手，把上身的衬衫脱掉，又利落的解开皮带。

肖战眯着眼睛想，这男人解皮带的动作真的是，  
要人命的性感。

肖战离开沙发，跪在王一博身下，看着王一博内裤上隆起的部位，舔了舔唇凑上去，用鼻子慢慢地描摹着轮廓。

滚烫的气息喷洒在腿间，王一博的性器肉眼可见的涨大。

“让你动了吗？”

肖战没有说话，那双漂亮的眼睛弯了一下，用牙齿咬住王一博内裤的边缘，将他的内裤褪了下下来。

肖战接过王一博手中的套子，撕开后含住前端，再次凑上去，嘴唇推动着安全套向王一博性器的根部滑去。

这一下含的很深，王一博感受到自己被一处温润转湿热的地方包裹着，突然的快感让他不禁长叹似的吐出一口气。

肖战曾经或被动或主动的被王一博教了很多次“口技”，此时正是派上用场的时候。

吮吸、舔舐、刮蹭、摩擦。

肖战殷勤又卖力地讨好着。

性器的前端划过敏感的上颚，浓郁的雄性气息扑面而来，麝香的味道充满了口中。

肖战轻轻地喘息着，他一只手扶住王一博的性器，一只手绕到身后，再次插入两根手指，揉按着敏感的腺体。

肖战忍不住的呻吟，被唇齿间的性器遏止，堵在喉咙间，变成啜泣似的呜咽，眼中水波潋滟。

“吹个箫而已。”

王一博歪着头，用皮鞋有一搭没一搭地挑弄着肖战的前端。

“怎么浪成这样？”

肖战射过一次，还没没有被刺激过的性器只是半硬，此时在王一博脚下被撩拨的再次挺立。

肖战没有反驳，甚至将腿张得更大，以方便王一博触碰。

“真骚。”

王一博勾着唇，看着肖战的前端渗出液体，沾到了皮鞋上。

“舔干净。”

性器从唇间滑出，肖战轻喘着，待呼吸稍微平稳后，便扶下身子，却被王一博抓住头发。

肖战被迫扬起头，白皙的颈部脆弱的仿佛一碰就碎。

“这么乖啊……”

王一博摩挲着肖战艳红的唇瓣。

“又想求我什么？”


	9. Chapter 9

肖战被王一博识破了小心机也不脸红，

“唔，我们回床上做吧。”

肖战知道王一博的手段不止这些，除了镜子以外，一定还有其他的阴谋，最起码要先离开这个是非之地。

“哦？”

王一博扫了一眼旁边的立橱，心下了然。

“你倒是聪明。”

他的确准备了一些小道具，还是肖战以前没有用过的。

不过看着肖战拽着他的裤脚眨巴着眼睛的乖巧模样，王一博还是决定放肖战一马。

毕竟他们的时间还长，有太多机会用这些东西。

王一博没有说话，只是按了按肖战的脖颈。

肖战知道他是同意了，眼睛弯弯的，笑得像一只狡黠的小狐狸。

肖战再次低下头，小口吮吸着王一博的前段，半探出舌头，一点一点地舔舐着柱身，让王一博的性器慢慢擦过上颚，滑入口腔的最深处，王一博甚至能感受到咽喉深处软肉的挤压。

突然肖战像想起什么似的，轻轻咬住前端的储精囊，将安全套慢慢拽了下来。

没等王一博开口，肖战率先道：

“今天，不带套好不好？”

肖战停顿了一下，又补充说：

“射在里面吧。”

肖战知道王一博做爱的时候喜欢不带套，但又估计他的身体，所以每次都还是带着。

小狼狗嘛……总喜欢从里到外的标记自己的爱人，占有欲强的恨不得全世界都知道两个人在一起了。

王一博少有的愣了一下，随后一把抓住肖战的胳膊，把他拽到卧室扔在床上。

“趴好！”


End file.
